The present invention relates to a palm resting device for vibratos of stringed musical instruments such as guitars. With floating type fulcrum vibratos which pivot about a fixed stop, blade, or screw, the vibrato is normally balanced in a neutral rest position. The strings of the instrument, which are connected with the vibrato under tension, normally rotate the vibrato in one direction about the pivot point and a spring connected between the guitar and the tremolo normally rotates the vibrato in the other direction against the tension of the strings. It is often desirable for the player of the instrument to want to touch the guitar strings at or near the vibrato to partially dampen them as a musical effect. Typically, when a player rests his hand on a movable floating vibrato, the slight pressure from the hand will tilt the vibrato back and cause the instrument strings to go sharp in pitch. The present invention was designed to reduce or eliminate this undesirable vibrato movement by providing a platform or surface where the player's hand typically makes contact with the vibrato. This platform or surface is supported above the body of the guitar so that pressure exerted by the player's hand will be transmitted to the guitar body and will not affect the balance or positioning of the vibrato.